


My Boys.

by littledevilskye



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sex, Sex EVERYWHERE, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Spoilers, Twins, sharing partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledevilskye/pseuds/littledevilskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in a relationship with two boys, two twin brothers to be exact. What could possibly happen.</p><p>Sex with plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Missed You.

You sighed contently thinking about the events of the past year. You had never imagined this would be your life now. You could feel Saeyoung shifting slightly behind you in his sleep, his arm still wrapped loosely around your waist. You both had been together for a good portion of the year. A lot had changed in that small time span. The party had come and gone, being nothing but a huge success. But more importantly you were able to reunite the two brothers.

It was difficult at first, getting Saeran and Saeyoung to talk things out and explain everything, but you're glad you were stubborn on the issue. They were able to work things out eventually and even lived together in Saeyoungs home now. They were making up for lost time, and working together they were unstoppable.

You couldn't help the grin sliding on you face while thinking about your boys. Yes, they are both your precious loves. You were in a relationship with both Saeran and Saeyoung, and it was an open relationship that they both knew about. You hadn't really explained how your relationship worked to anyone outside of you three or even told anyone the three of you were a thing to begin with. No one had asked and you saw no reason to state it.

Even though you were in a relationship with both brothers you tend to be with one at a time. You weren't sure if they would be okay with sharing you at the same time, so you were more than content with taking turns.

Currently you were cuddled in Saeyoungs bed while Saeran wasn't home. You knew you needed to get up before it got any later in the day. You needed a shower before making lunch, as you both had easily slept through breakfast.

You carefully slid out of the bed, making sure not to wake Saeyoung, quickly replacing yourself with the pillow you had been laying on. You couldn't help the smile that slipped on your face at watching him immediately cuddle into the pillow, holding it against his naked chest. He always looks so cute when he's asleep, but then again both of your boys were cute when they slept.

With a quick stretch you made your way down the hall to the bathroom, not caring that you were naked. After all no one could get through their combined security without the proper knowledge. You turned the shower on letting the water heat up and steam the room before adjusting it to a more appropriate temperature and stepping in.

You began washing your hair while thinking about your boys, or in this case more specifically Saeran. He'd been gone for two days now on a job, and you weren't sure when he'd be back. You were starting to miss him. Yes you had Saeyoung to keep you company, but he was only half of what made up your heart. Saeran was the other half. Without both of them you didn't feel whole.

After rinsing the soap from your hair you closed your eyes to relax a bit in the stream of water. It wasn't long after you felt someone join you, but before you could open your eyes they were covered by hands.

“S-saeyoung?” You asked questioning why he was covering your eyes.

“Mmmn. Nope, guess again.~” The voice whispered close to your ear sending shivers down your spine.

“Saeran!” You gasped in surprise, not expecting him to be home yet.

“I finished up early and thought I'd surprise you when I heard the shower going.~” He teased while pressing closer to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder.

You couldn't help the light flush that showed on your cheeks as you looked over at his teasing grin. You turned around in his arms, pressing closer and running your fingers through his hair slowly as he closes his eyes contently. You could tell he hadn't dyed his hair in a while. His red roots were grown out about an inch or so already.

“Mmn. I love your red hair Saeran.” You whispered while smiling, still playing with this hair.

“Then I'll let it grow out, just for you.~” He slowly opens his eyes while smiling down at you. His smile sends your heart aflutter. It was so beautiful, yet so rare. He would only smile like this for you when you were alone together, but in a way it made it all the more special.

“I missed you so much.” You tell him while smiling back.

“I missed you too baby.” He tells you before leaning in to kiss you. He started off light and slow taking his time, as if trying to memorize your lips, slowly deepening the kiss. Before long your tongues were tangling in a slow dance that had you moaning into his mouth. You could already tell he was turned on as his hard cock pressed against your lower stomach sending jolts of pleasure through your body knowing he was like this because of you.

He pressed you against the wall kissing harder while sliding one hand between your legs to brush against your clit. You gasp into his mouth as you're body quivers a bit. You can't help but whine and arch into him as he slowly teases your clit, lightly rubbing and flicking it with the tips of his fingers. You're body was quickly heating with desire and the urge to be closer to him.

As if knowing exactly what you were thinking he quickly slid two fingers inside of you, thrusting in a slowly torturous pace that he knew would drive you crazy for more. You couldn't help but let out a couple gasps and moans as his fingers moved inside you, he had always been amazing with his hands and you had made the mistake of letting him know once.

He continued wiggling his fingers inside until he found what he was looking for. Once he had located the spot inside you that always made your body quiver, your voice seem to become louder than normal, and stars to float behind your eyelids it was over for you. You moaned his name loudly as you came, spasming around his fingers as they continued to move inside you intent on making you ride out every last wave of pleasure.

He leans in closer while slowly sliding his fingers out of your quivering entrance to whisper, “I want you right now.”

You can feel a new wave of heat course through your body at his words, only managing to nod as a reply as you still haven't completely caught your breath. He grins and licks his fingers clean. The next thing you know he has you pinned against the wall, your legs wrapped around his hips as he buries his cock inside your dripping pussy.

“S-SAERAN!” You manage to yell out as you feel his cock twitching deep inside you.

He groans against your neck while slowly rocking his hips against yours, “Mmn if you keep yelling like that you'll wake Saeyoung up.~” He teases you, causing a dark blush to spread across your cheeks. “Or is that what you want?~ for Saeyoung to walk in on us fucking.~” He continues to tease, causing your body to quiver and clench around his cock.

The low breathy moan he gives out only urges you to squeeze around him again. He hisses in pleasure before pulling back to look you in the eye. He has that look on his face, the one he get's right before you know hell is about to break loose. It's the same look he gives you when he's lost control and plans on fucking you senseless. You'll be lucky if you can walk straight by the time he's done.

Before you can even manage to get a 'sorry' out he licks his lips and begins pounding you against the wall, his mouth quickly attacking your neck leaving marks everywhere. You throw your head back, mouth opened in a silent scream, your voice lost to the waves of pleasure coursing through you as he abuses your pussy in the best of ways. Each thrust bringing you both closer to the peak and he deliberately hits the spot he had earlier taken so much time to find and caress with his fingers.

You can feel your body shake as waves of heat and pleasure course through you, you can't manage to get any sound to come out of your mouth at all. You can feel your hips burning in a way you know means they will be sore as hell when this is over, but you can't bring yourself to care.

You can tell that he's shaking too, panting against your neck with each thrust. His cock is throbbing inside you and you know he's already leaking his pre-cum into your pussy. He's close, but then again so are you. You're not sure how much longer you can hold out no matter how hard you try.

And then it happens. He reaches down and lightly brushes your clit sending you over the edge as your body tries to curl in on itself through the pleasure. You're voice finally breaks free and you let out a scream filled with pleasure as you cum hard squirting your juices all over his cock.

Seconds later you feel yourself being filled with his cum and can't help but groan hotly in content. You've always loved how it felt to be filled with his cum.

He shakily sits on the bottom of the shower, holding you as you both take the time to get your breath back and calm down.

“I missed you so much...” he mumbles against your shoulder softly.

You can't help but laugh cutely while sliding your fingers through his hair more. “I missed you too my precious Saeran.~”

 


	2. Saeyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of those of you who left such amazing comments!!  
> I hope that you all enjoy this chapter just as much, if not more, than the last!  
> I had a bit of a block trying to figure out how exactly I wanted this particular chapter to play out, so I'm sorry for the wait!

After a couple minutes both you and Saeran managed to clean up and get dresses. You had opted to just put on one of Saerans sweaters and a pair of panties seeing as the sweater was kind of like a short dress on you. Now you were searching through the kitchen for things to make for your now even later lunch. You finally settled on the idea of making pot pies for your late lunch/early dinner. This way you could get some meat and vegetables in one go.

You convinced Saeran to go take a nap until dinner was done, seeing as it would take about forty minutes to bake properly. After a bit of complaining he finally gave in, realizing he was actually pretty tired. Once he had left you alone in the kitchen you were able to focus on what you were doing and get the pot pies put together much quicker.

It wasn't until you were putting them in the oven and setting the timer that you heard someone enter the kitchen. You quickly peaked over your shoulder to see which brother came through.

Saeyoung stood there watching you, still dressed in just his pajama pants and no shirt. “Breakfast?” He asked curiously.

“Mnn. More like an early dinner actually. It seems we slept in pretty late. Saeran got back a while ago, he's taking a nap now. I told him I'd wake him when dinner was done.” You told him before turning back around and placing the now set timer back on the stove.

Saeyoung managed to sneak up behind you and wrap his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder lightly. “What are you making?” He mumbled softly next to your ear, sending a bit of a shiver down your spine.

“I thought pot pies would be a nice change.” You reply while watching him out the corner of your eye.

“Mmn. So we have forty minutes.” He says slyly as that cute little grin of his makes it's appearance.

“Yeah, that's how long it takes to cook.” You can't help but raise one eyebrow curious as to what he's up too.

“Perfect.~” He tells you in a voice you've began to associate with as his 'I'm up to no good' voice, and he was clearly up to no good.

He pinned you against the counter, still pressed against your back, sliding his hands quickly under the sweater and up to lightly squeeze your breasts. He always had a habit of keeping his hands occupied with your breasts or ass when he was horny, and it tended to be a dead give away as to what he wanted, but you weren't one to complain. You enjoyed having his hands on your body, loving the way he would tease you with his fingers.

He pressed his hard cock more firmly against your ass as he began to play with your nipples, circling his finger around them slowly before flicking them. You couldn't help the little moan that managed to slip out of your mouth.

You had came not too long ago in the shower, but you could already feel yourself getting wet yet again. You had always loved having your nipples played with, and Saeyoung often took advantage of that, just like he was right now. He continued playing with them, occasionally tugging at your nipples or squeezing your breasts, all the while still grinding himself against you slowly.

“N-n S-saeyoung, please d-don't tease.” You managed to mumble out while rocking your hips back against him wanting more.

You were suddenly very aware of the grin he was hiding against your neck, immediately realizing you had said the wrong thing. Telling Saeyoung not to tease was a green light for him to tease you more. There was no taking your words back now though. He had already heard them and was clearly in the mood to play.

Moments after you registered your mistake one of his hands had found it's way into your panties. His fingers made quick work of locating your clit, beginning to tease it in a very similar manor to how he was teasing your nipples just moments before. Slowly circling your clit before flicking at it quickly causing you're whole body to shake as breathy gasps escaped your lips. You felt your body heating as if you were on fire.

He continued fondling one of your breasts with his free hand while teasing your clit with the other, his hard cock still firmly pressed against your ass, rocking slowly into you.

“Mnn you're so wet.~” Saeyoung teased while sliding a finger over your entrance, causing yet another loud gasp to escape you.

“P-please Saeyoung I want you!” You whined, not sure how much more of this slow torture you could stand. You're body was shaking, your face was flushed, your breathing was labored, and you could feel your pussy quivering in desire already.

You could feel him laugh cutely against your shoulder, he always loved when you begged, though he wasn't as bad about it as his brother could be at times. You suddenly felt your panties sliding down to your ankles.

Moments later Saeyoung had you in position, one leg up on the counter while you leaned over it for balance, giving him a much better view of exactly what he wanted to see, you're pussy. He kneeled down behind you, quickly flicking his tongue against your clit teasingly before standing back up. You gasped yet again as your body bucked slightly at the jolt of pleasure he had sent through your body.

You leaned forward more pressing your chest against the counter while arching your ass a bit more into the air for him to see. “S-saeyoung please fuck me already!” You begged in desperation, wanting to be filled.

Saeyoung gave out a low groan at your words, quickly shoving his pajama bottoms down out of the way, freeing his very hard cock that was already starting to collect a bit of pre-cum at the head. You're current position coupled with the begging had more than likely caused him to give up teasing you, at least for now.

Before you had the chance to look back to see what was taking so long you felt him rub the head of his cock over your pussy. He continued slowly stroking it up and down a few times, making sure to hit both your clit and your entrance. After he managed to get a couple more whines of desperation out of you he quickly thrusts inside of you, causing you to scream out in pleasure of being filled.

You had always loved how his cock felt buried deep inside your pussy, you could feel yourself squeezing around him on impulse. You knew he enjoyed the feeling just as much as you did. He began thrusting, sliding all the way out before thrusting back in as far as possible. He made sure to hit the spot inside you that sent wave after wave of pleasure through your body with each thrust. It was heaven and hell all at the same time.

Heaven was every time he thrusts back in making you see stars, your mouth open as scream after scream o f pleasure ripped free from your throat. Hell was every second he was out of you, no matter how short. You could feel your pussy practically crying out for him every time he slid out. It was driving you crazy and he knew it. You had always enjoyed when he fucked you like this.

You could feel a couple tears slide down your face, unable to control them from the waves of pleasure taking over your body. You couldn't help but moan out his name over and over again with each deep thrust he made.

His hands had quickly found your ass, kneading and squeezing with each thrust of his cock. You could feel him shaking a bit behind you, his breathing just as labored as yours. The sensation of his cock twitching inside you with each thrust almost driving you over the edge as you tried desperately to hold out as long as possible.

It wasn't until you felt his thumb teasingly pass over your asshole that you finally lost control, screaming his name and squeezing around his cock as you came hard, your whole body jerking in response to all the pleasure.

You could hear him mutter a soft 'fuck' as he tried to hold back, thrusting faster to make you ride out your orgasm just a bit longer. A few thrusts later you felt his hot cum filling your pussy as he buried his cock inside you one last time, giving into his own orgasm finally.

You were so lost in the pleasure you almost didn't register your name slipping from his lips as he held onto you, shaking and panting. You could feel your heart racing through your whole body as you tried to calm yourself down.

You managed to take a few shaky breaths before feeling Saeyoung slowly slide out of you. You couldn't help the soft whine of displeasure that escaped as he did so, causing a breathy chuckle to escape his own lips.

“I love you.~” He said while helping you stand on your own two feet again.

“I love you too.” You reply with a smile happy and a bit fuzzy with pleasure still. You leaned up to give him a soft kiss, as his arms slid around your waist contently, returning your kiss.

You jumped a bit as a loud 'ding' sounded off to the side of you both.

“Oh, looks like dinners ready.~” He grinned down at you, with a very satisfied look in his eyes.

You rolled your own eyes and gave his shoulder a little shove. “Just go wake your brother while I get cleaned up you brat.”

 

 

 


	3. Sharing is Caring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be better than having both Saeyoung and Saeran inside you at the same time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER BELOW!!
> 
> There are two words I will use through this chapter 'hole' and 'entrance'  
> 'hole' will refer to the anal hole.  
> 'entrance' will refer to the vaginal hole  
> This is simply to keep things easier to follow without having to constantly say things like 'anal hole' and 'ass hole' which for me kinda breaks the flow when I read. It's just a self preference when writing.

Dinner had went relatively normal. Saeyoung had eventually went and woken Saeran like he was told, and they all sat around the table eating and chatting a bit about the things they had done through the day.

Once dinner was finished you went to clean the dishes leaving the boys to their own devices. Saeran had disappeared off to his room, most likely to play games or brows the internet. Saeyoung returned to his little office area to finish the program he was currently working on.

It had been a while since the three of you were all home at once, and you fully intended to take advantage of it. A sly little grin slid onto your lips as you dried your hands, finished with the dishes. You wanted both of your boys now. You'd had them both separately today, but now you wanted them both at the same time. It had felt like forever since you'd been with them both and you could feel yourself getting excited at the idea alone.

You already knew what you needed to do to get them both to love you like you wanted. It actually wasn't that hard, and you love teasing them to get your way. You tossed the towel you were drying your hands with onto the counter before grabbing one of the many bottles of lube hidden through the house, making your way to Saeyoungs office. You were in the mood to be a little naughty, and his office fit the bill better than one of the bedrooms.

You quietly slipped into Saeyoungs office, knowing he'd be too focused on work to realize you were there right away. You made your way over to where he was seated sliding your pants off in the process, leaving you in just your shirt and panties.

Once you were close enough you leaned over his shoulder to whisper in his ear. “Saeyoung~ I want to play.~”

You could see the shiver run through his body as he understood exactly what you wanted. You let another grin slide onto your lips as you moved in front of him, pushing the chair away from the desk so that you could straddle his lap. You place the bottle of lube on the desk for the moment knowing you don't need it just yet.

You slowly slide your hands under his shirt pulling it up as you brush your fingers over his stomach and chest lightly. You purposefully avoid touching his nipples for now, knowing just how sensitive they tend to be. Finally you pull it off while grinning.

“Just how do you want to play baby.~” Saeyoung asks while sliding his hands up your thighs slowly.

“Mm, I want both of my boys tonight.~ It's not often all three of us are home at the same time. I want to feel you both inside me. You'll help me with this won't you Saeyoung.~” You ask teasingly already knowing the answer.

He licks his lips while pulling you closer. “Of course I will, but how do you plan on getting Saeran to join us?”

“I thought we could send him a little live feed from your computer to his.” You grin more knowing that something like that would be an easy task for Saeyoung.

Saeyoung laughs lightly before reaching around you to click a few buttons on the keyboard pulling up a video sharing device he had created exactly for moments like this. He leaves the window up but doesn't immediately start sharing, knowing it'll be more effective to start the sharing process after you both had been playing for a bit.

You slide your fingers through his hair while grinning and leaning down to whisper into his ear, “You're going to need the lube so I will be about ready by the time he gets to us.~”

You feel his body shiver in response to your words as he leans forward to grab the lube before sliding your panties down as much as possible in your current position. You lean forward a bit, arching your back to give the camera a better view of your now naked ass. Slowly you kiss down his neck stopping to give the spot below his ear a bit of extra attention.

After a couple seconds you hear him finally open the bottle of lube and begin coating his fingers with it. You can't help but tease him a bit while wiggling in his lap. You return to kissing his neck giving a few soft nips when you feel him finally spread your cheeks apart and slide his lubed fingers over your hole.

You can't help the small gasp that leaves your lips as you arch against him more. After a bit of teasing your hole with just the tip of one of his fingers he finally begins slowly sliding one in. It's been a while since you both played like this last so he takes his time slowly thrusting his finger and stretching you.

After a few minutes he slides another finger in just as slowly as the first and begins stretching and scissoring your hole open more. Once he's able to easily slide his two fingers in and out of your hole he reaches over to begin the video share linking his computer with Saerans.

Wanting to make sure you have Saerans attention you let out a loud moan, knowing that he'd be able to hear it through the speakers of his computer. Saeyoung grins before kissing you hard while sliding a third finger inside you, stretching you even more in preparation for what is to come.

Saeyoung manages to pull another long moan out of you right as the door to his office opens. You both glance over out of the corner of your eyes to see Saeran closing the door and walking towards you, very obviously turned on.

You slowly pull back from your kiss with Saeyoung leaving a trail of saliva connecting your lips that breaks the moment you lick them. You grin at Saeran slyly, knowing that your plan had worked perfectly.

“Saeran, take your shirt off for me and get over here I want to play already.” You command him while rocking your hips against Saeyoungs fingers, still buried inside your hole.

Saeran groans lowly as he quickly pulls his shirt off and tosses it before moving over behind you squeezing your hips. You lick your lips again and arch a bit more while wiggling your ass.

“Saeyoung decided to go ahead and prepare me for you like a good brother. Won't you fill me up Saeran.” You purr a bit while looking over your shoulder at him as Saeyoung slides his fingers out and holds your cheeks wide to give him a better view.

You can hear Saeran groan as he quickly moves to undo his pants, shoving them and his boxers down a bit so they are out of the way. He quickly takes the bottle of lube being offered to him by Saeyoung and coats himself with quite a bit before slowly pressing his head against your hole. He slides in slowly wanting to take his time and make sure you're properly stretched enough, so that he doesn't hurt you.

After a few slow minutes he's finally seated all the way inside you and gives another groan while rubbing your hips. You moan and squeeze around him a bit, teasingly, while undoing Saeyoungs pants and quickly freeing his cock. You give his hard cock a few strokes before lining the head up with your entrance sliding down on it just enough to hear Saeyoung give out a moan.

You grin before slowly sliding down his cock, your pussy greedily swallowing it up as you moan. It had been a while since you had both your ass and pussy filled at the same time, and you were loving every second of it. You couldn't help but clench around both of them a bit, drawing out long needy moans from both brothers.

You place your hands on Saeyoungs shoulders and slowly begin bouncing up and down on their cocks moaning and arching a bit more at the feeling of being so full. You feel Saerans hands slide up to play with your breasts while Saeyoungs take his place on your hips.

You're whole body feels on fire everywhere your skin touches theirs. You move against them more as they begin to thrust into you faster in response. You can feel there cocks twitching inside of you already, which draws out a long moan from you as you buck your hips faster.

You're body is already shaking as you feel the pressure building in your stomach. You're getting close already. A mixture of already having multiple orgasms during the day and being with both of them at the same time has made you more sensitive this time around.

You can tell they are both close too as they increase their speed while thrusting harder. They are both panting and moaning your name loudly every few thrusts. It doesn't take much longer before you cry out squeezing around them cumming hard and squirting all over Saeyoungs cock.

Not even ten seconds later you feel them both tense up as they cum inside you, moaning your name and shaking trying to catch their breath. You can't help but let out a breathy laugh and you cling to Saeyoung trying not to fall out of the chair while you shake and calm down. Your whole body feels tingly and you're pretty sure at this point there's no way you're going to be able to move without one of them carrying you.

Luckily you don't even get a chance to try to stand as Saeran slowly pulls out of you, telling you to stay put, and moves to get a damp towel to clean you all up with a bit. Once you're all relatively clean of fluids Saeyoung wraps his arms around you a bit tighter and slowly stands while holding you close. The three of you then make your way to Saeyoungs room curling up together on the bed for a much needed nap.

“Mn. You're both so good to me.” You manage to mumble out half asleep already while smiling.

“Of course we are, we both love you. Isn't that right Saeran?” Saeyoung smiles while holding you close.

“More than anything love.” Saeran whispers softly while pulling the covers up and cuddling against your back contently.

Within moments you all drift off into a blissful and happy sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to come out!   
> I honestly don't have a good excuse other than writers block and my current obsession with reading YOI fics.   
> This is the final part to this short fic though! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and the wonderful comments you've left!


End file.
